Daddy's Little Girl
by SierraGulf1
Summary: Jacob finds out Jack and Sam are getting married and you can imagine what happens. Also includes spoilers from Divide and Conquer, plus some stuff that I added to it to make it interesting.
1. Jacob Finds Out

Daddy's Little Girl

_Jacob finds out Jack and Sam are getting married and you can imagine what happens. Also includes spoilers from Divide and Conquer, plus some stuff that I added to it to make it interesting._

**Chapter 1- Jacob Finds Out**

General Hammond stepped forward towards the window overlooking the Stargate.

"Who is it?"

"It's the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open the iris."

The iris swirled and retracted back and Jacob Carter stepped through.

"Defense Team, stand down."

"Jacob, good to see you again old friend." He said entering the gate room.

"No time to talk, George, now where's my little girl?"

"She's on a mission at the moment. Why don't I tell you everything that has happened since your last visit?"

"Oh I couldn't have been gone that long, could I?"

"It's been two months, Jacob, but a lot can happen in two months."

"What's happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Jacob, she's better than normal, actually."

They entered General Hammond's office and shut the door.

"Ok, all right, tell me, what happened?"

"She's getting married."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?"

"Well, mostly it has to do with _who_ she's marrying."

"Who? Bum off the street? What?"

"Well, he's not a bum off the street but… It's Jack, Jacob."

"Jack?? Hell, you had me thinking… Jack??!"

"Don't overreact Jacob, this is why she never told you."

"She's putting her whole job in jeopardy."

"No, she's not. Jack wouldn't let that happen. He's a retired officer. Besides, if he let anything happen to your little girl he knows you'd beat the hell out of him. He's not stupid, you know."

"My little Sammie, with Jack?? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"They love each other. Does love ever make sense?"

"How can you be sure?"

"Before he proposed to Sam, there were situations where I could sense something between them, emotionally, of course. And trust me, he does care about her, and she cares about him."

"I really need to talk to her. I can never tell what's going through her mind, otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here."

General Hammond smiled. Just then the alarms went off. "Unscheduled Off world Activation!" General Hammond and Jacob whizzed out of his office, down the stairs and into the control room.


	2. Sam Returns

**Chapter 2- Sam Returns**

"Who is it?"

"It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris."

The iris did its usual spin and retracted into the gate, and Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Lt. Nichols stepped through. Lt. Nichols was severely injured.

"We need a medical team!" Sam yelled "Close the iris!"

The iris closed and a few bangs were heard before the gate disengaged. A couple medics put Nichols on a stretcher and pushed her away. General Hammond and Jacob entered the gate room.

"SG-1, what happened?"

"The planet was overtaken by Goa'ulds, sir. We were under fire almost immediately after we came through."

"That was 2 hours ago, Major."

"I'm aware of that sir, we ran into a bit of a snag, as you can see, but we managed to get back before any serious damage occurred."

"Debrief in one hour."

A half-hour later Sam and Jacob were walking down the halls of the SGC.

"Sorry I couldn't say hi to you before." Sam said

"Oh, don't worry, I understand, you're the new CO of SG-1 now, you've gotta give your report to General Hammond."

"I'm not sure I can fill Jack's shoes, after all, all I did was provide council and follow orders."

"But, you did save your asses quite a few times, along with everyone else's… Now, when were you going to tell me you were getting married to him?"

"I take it General Hammond told you." He nodded "Dad, please, I love him, I always have, don't be mad at me for not telling you."

"I'm not mad, honey, well maybe a little, but, why? Why Jack?"

"Why? Because I love him, and I would give anything to be with him."

"But what about him? Sure, I heard about the Zatarc situation-"

"Dad, why are you so worried? I'll be fine!"

"That's what you said when you started dating Jonas. You remember that?"

"Dad…" Sam said as she remembered how Jonas died. "He was there for me, and if he wasn't I don't know what the hell I would do."

She suddenly remembered the Zatarc situation and everything Jack had said.

"Sir, just go!"

"No!!"

--

"I didn't leave, because I'd have rather died myself than to have lost Carter."

"Why?"

"Because I care about her… A lot more than I'm supposed to."

"Please dad, I love him and he loves me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Sam…"

"Neither does he! This is why I didn't tell you. Please don't argue, just accept my decision." She looked at her watch "I have a briefing to go to."

She walked off, leaving her dad standing there. Jacob walked off in the opposite direction, to Daniel's office.

"Oh, hey, Jacob, I was just going to go to the briefing. What's up?"

"Well, Sam's mad at me, I asked when she was going to tell me she was marrying Jack, then I kinda brought up Jonas Hanson, and well, things just escalated from there. I just wonder what going on in their minds."

"Well, I tried to talk Jack out of retiring, but he just brushed me off."

"Well think about it, no more kicking Goa'uld ass…"

"I know."

"No more blowing up replicators…"

"I know!"

"No more going through the Stargate…"

"I know!"

"But you love your job!"

"I know, but I love Sam more. That's why I'm leaving."

"He gave up his whole career for Sam, Jacob, he cares about her more than life itself. And he would never hurt her, if that's what you're worried about. He wants her to be happy, and he's done a good job. He's my best friend and I know he'd never let anyone take that away. You should be happy for her; she's finally found someone who loves her."

"You mean someone who hasn't died yet?" He stopped. "George told me how he proposed to her." He said smiling

"Sam, I've decided to retire."

"What?" She said tears streaming down her cheeks "No, you can't. Please."

"I have to."

"W-will I ever see you again?"

He cupped her cheek and swiped away her tears with his thumb "It depends."

"On what?"

"Sam, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You've given me hope in places where I never though would recover since Charlie died. I don't know how you do it, but you do, and I've grown to love you since the day we met." He got down on his knee "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Another tear escaped down her cheek. "Jack… I have no idea what to say."

"Just say what's in your heart."

She gripped his hand and he stood up and he gripped her other hand.

"Yes."

And they kissed.

"Yeah," Daniel said patting his back "I gotta run." He said picking up a folder and left for the briefing room. Jacob sat down. He had a think about.


	3. Little Girl No More

**Chapter 3- Little Girl No More**

Later after the briefing, Sam was in her lab typing something. Jack entered and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey there, whatcha doin?"

"Typing my report." She said smiling.

"Ooh, sounds fun." He said, which made her giggle

He gave her a kiss before leaving her to her work. Jacob entered as Jack left.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Sammie. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know he cares about you Sam, it's just, well, I'm your dad, Sam, you're supposed to need me, and now you're getting married. I feel like I'm losing a big part of my life."

"Dad, I'll always need you. I want to have a family, just like you."

He smiled and gave her a hug "I just hate seeing my little Sammie growing up!"

She smiled too and they left her lab for the commissary.

Later in the day, Jacob was talking to Jack.

"Why Sam, Jack?" Jacob asked

"What do you mean why? I love her, I always have. You've just never noticed because regulations were holding us back."

"For how long?"

"Almost as long as we've been working together."

"Have you any idea how much trouble you two could have gotten into for going against regulations?"

"Hey, George always knew. He just never did anything because technically we weren't fraternizing. Yeah, sure I love her, but I can't control love."

"If you could, would you still feel the same way?"

"You bet!"

"What about after Pete left her?"

"She was a wreck. I can't blame her, and I just wanted her to feel better. Eventually she forgot about him, but god, all she wants is a family, and all I want is for her to be happy. She deserves to be happy."

"Hey, Carter, why'd ya call me down here?"

"Pete left me, sir."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Our wedding was in 2 weeks! I finally thought I was going to get married and have a family!"

Tears were ever prevalent on her cheeks, she tried to stop crying, but that just made it worse.

"Don't cry, Sam. I absolutely hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it. Why did he leave me? Why did they all die on me? Why can't I just get married with nothing going wrong? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, Sam. Don't ever believe that there is."

"Jack, please, don't leave me…"

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"I-I don't know, guys think I can handle this, but I need someone there for me, please, Jack, don't go."

She sat down at her work table.

"Sam, I wouldn't leave you for the world." He sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Thank-you." She whispered. He pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes, she does."

"And she just couldn't believe that all the men she had dated left her, most of them died. She thought there was something wrong with her. There's nobody more perfect than her. I told her that. I want her to be happy, and she's happiest now more than ever."

"Why did he leave her?"

"He just did, I couldn't figure out why you would leave your fiancée 2 weeks before your wedding. She had everything picked out, everything was set and boom, he walked out on her at the last minute."

"Would you?"

"What? Leave at the last minute? No. I could never do that to her."

"Because you've seen her get hurt, and you hate it."

"Exactly. I wouldn't marry her if I wasn't sure I loved her."

"But she's got that black widow curse…"

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you believe that crap. If it really does exist, I'd still be with her, even if it meant death, because I love her more than life itself."

"That's what I though you'd say."

"What?"

"I give you my permission to marry her. I think anyone with half a brain could realize that you two love each other. And if you'd rather die than to lose her like you've said, then you two have _got_ to get together."

"Really? Thanks! Does this mean I can call you dad?"

"If you don't want me to answer."

Jack laughed as Selmak took over.

"I would like to wish you many years of happiness, for both you and Samantha."

"Thank-you."

"I also wish you to know, that the fight against the Goa'uld is ongoing. You are one of the finest warriors I've met, and you have one of the finest senses of humor as well. You will be missed in battle."

"Ah, but I won't be gone forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the decision to have children, Sam will have to go on maternity leave. Which means someone will have to take command of SG-1."

"Which will be you."

"Yup. General Hammond, Sam, and I have discussed it. Since it's our decision to have children, depending on our choice, it'll be his decision on who will be the substitute CO of SG-1. He chose me."

The Tok'ra nodded and Jacob took over. "I sure hope you're considering having kids."

"We both are."


	4. Wedding Present

**Chapter 4- Wedding Present**

Meanwhile in the security monitoring room on level 18, two airmen were discussing the standard SGC gossip topics.

"So how about O'Neill and Carter? How long do you think it'll last?"

"Oh, it may last a while. I've got a juicy security tape that hasn't seen the light of day since it was created 4 years ago, from a medical lock-up."

"Ooh, let's watch it."

"Pop it in."

The younger lieutenant popped in the videotape and they watched it on a monitor.

"_You may skip ahead to when you were trapped behind the forcesheild."_

"_Carter told me to leave."_

"_Sir, there's no time"_

"_But I didn't listen."_

"_You still could have saved yourself."_

"_I guess."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_She told me to leave again."_

"_Sir, just go!"_

"_No!!"_

"_But I didn't."_

"_Sir-"_

"_I didn't leave, because I'd have rather died myself than to have lost Carter."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I care about her… A lot more than I'm supposed to."_

The tape stopped, and the airman started "This next one is from 10 months ago, Carter's lab." And she started it up again.

"_Carter, whaddya call me here for?"_

"_Sir, if things had been different…"_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Carter?"_

"_I'm talking about regulations, sir, if you decided to retire, if we didn't leave those feelings in the room."_

"_Carter, this is against regulations…"_

"_You don't understand, sir." Tears streaming down her cheeks_

"_What?" His voice softened "What don't I understand?"_

"_Pete left me, sir."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I don't know, sir. Our wedding was in two weeks! I finally thought I was going to get married and have a family!"_

_Tears were ever prevalent on her cheeks, she tried to stop crying, but that just made it worse. _

"_Don't cry, Sam. I absolutely hate it when you cry."_

"_I can't help it. Why did he leave me? Why did they all die on me? Why can't I just get married with nothing going wrong? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with you, Sam. Don't ever believe that there is."_

"_Jack, please, don't leave me…"_

"_Leave you? Why would I leave you?"_

"_I-I don't know, guys think I can handle this, but I need someone there for me, please, Jack, don't go."_

_She sat down at her work table._

"_Sam, I wouldn't leave you for the world." He sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his neck._

"_Thank-you." She whispered. He pulled her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "You don't know how much this means to me."_

The tape stopped once more, and the airman spoke once more "This last one is from one month ago, Carter's lab."

"Where'd you get this?"

"I put together some clips from previous security tapes for Dr. Jackson."

"Why?"

"It's a wedding present for Carter and O'Neill."

"Oh."

The tape starts again.

"_Carter, I've decided to retire."_

"_What?" Tears started to stream down her cheeks "Sir, you can't!"_

"_I can, Sam, and I will."_

_She looked away. "Will I ever see you again?"_

"_It depends."_

_She looked back at him, "On what?"_

"_Sam, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You've given me hope in places where I never though would recover since Charlie died. I don't know how you do it, but you do, and I've grown to love you since the day we met." He got down on his knee, pulling out a small black box, "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"_

_A tea of joy escaped down her cheek. "Jack… I have no idea what to say."_

"_Just say what's in your heart."_

_She smiled "Yes."_

_They held hands as Jack slipped the ring on her finger._

_And they kissed._

**A/N: **Ok, this was more fun to do, I worked for a week putting my first chapter story together.


	5. Surprise!

**Chapter 5- Surprise!**

3 weeks later, Jack came home, a tad late. He had some urgent business to take care of, regarding a certain Dr. Jackson and Dr. Frasier, a matter he really did not want to get into right now. He found Sam fast asleep on the couch, peacefully. She looked more or less like her usual self, but she had fallen asleep in pain, by the distressed expression on her face. He sure hoped nothing bad had happened. He picked her up, his hands under her lower back and her thighs, and carried her to their room. She curled into him, before opening her eyes slightly.

"Jack?"

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Jack, I need to talk to you."

He put her down and they sat down on the steps "What is it, baby?"

She wringed her hands together "Jack, you like kids, right?"

"Of course I do, Sam." He said rubbing her back

"What if I told you, that… Well, you and I were to have a child?"

"I'd be extremely happy. Are we?"

"Yes, we're having a child."

"Sam, honey, that's great! How far in?"

"Janet said a little under 2 months."

"2 months? That far?"

She nodded, "I have my first scan next week."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know until last week. And I just waited because I was scared."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you'd run away."

"Run away? Sam, I could never just leave you with our child and break off from you, I love you." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I know, thank-you." She gripped his hand, as his gaze averted to her stomach. "What are we going to tell my dad? He just got over the fact that we're getting married."

"That we made a decision."

"What?"

"I told Selmak that I'd be back 'In battle' if we decide to have a child. Jacob, of course, heard all this, and sincerely hopes we are considering."

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

Sam suddenly looked tired, "I think it's time you got some rest, for you and for our baby."

She smiled "Thanks, I will, you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

Sam smiled, and went upstairs. Jack started to think. He started thinking about Charlie, about Sara. About the life he once had. He couldn't put Sam through that, but however much he regretted having a child, he loved Sam and he loved this baby too, and he was happy he was getting a second chance at having a family. At that thought he started upstairs, that was enough thinking, it's too late at night to think. He got up and went upstairs into their bedroom, not surprised to find Sam, already asleep. He got dressed and crawled into their bed, wrapping his arm around Sam's stomach in a protective way. Her hand rested on his as they slept soundly through the night.

That next morning, Jack, Jacob, General Hammond and SG-1 were seated at the briefing room table, discussing the urgent matter of a possible new ally. Sam, Gina, and Daniel believe this will benefit the cause of the SGC, medical advances, and cultural history. Jack was skeptical, but his opinion meant nothing now, he was merely there if there was a tie between both sides, that and he and Sam planned to tell everyone the good news today, and Teal'c well, Teal'c didn't say much of anything.

"Sir," Gina protested "Besides the fact we could become intensely advanced in medical and cultural sciences, we could also become advanced in weapons and other technologies."

This is exactly what Jack wanted to hear, and everyone knew it.

"George, I have no objections, although I'm not sure what my opinion even means…"

"We also have no further objections." Jacob stated

"Teal'c?"

"I do believe there is good logic on both sides, but I must agree with Major Carter and Lieutenant Nichols, this will be increasingly beneficial to the fight against the Goa'uld."

"Good, contact the Shi-fu right away."

"Sir," Sam stated before he ended the briefing "Before everyone leaves, Jack and I have an announcement."

"Go ahead, Major." General Hammond stated

"We're having a baby!" They said in unison

"A baby? Sam, that's great!" Her dad exclaimed happily "Guess it didn't take long for you to listen to my advice!"

"Actually, Dad, I was pregnant before you gave that advice, I just didn't know until last week."

The Tok'ra nodded in understanding.

Daniel was dumbfounded, his best friends were getting married, and now they're expecting a baby? "Congrats guys!" He gave Sam a hug in a brotherly way.

Gina was overjoyed "That's great, Major, congrats!"

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

Teal'c came forward, "Congratulations, Major Carter and O'Neill."

"Thanks T." He bowed his head and General Hammond came forward

"Congratulations to you both." He said giving Sam a hug and shaking Jack's hand. "Do you know the sex?"

"No. We want to make it a surprise."

He smiled "Well I hope the child is as good a fighter as you two."

"Thanks."

After receiving hugs and congratulations from everyone, Sam started to feel tired and annoyed with all the questions. Everyone read her expression and decided to end the conversation. Sam, at the moment, needed rest. "Thanks, guys, it means a me." She turned to General Hammond "Sir, umm, I'd really like to stay on base while Jack is on a mission."

Jack looked at her curiously "Huh? This is unlike you."

"I just thought it would be best for me to be near the infirmary and the gate when you come home. Plus, if something happens, you may need me there."

"True."

"Permission granted, Major. We'll have your on-base quarters ready ASAP."

"Thank-you, sir."

"Anytime, Major."

"Alright, people, contact the Shi-Fu, and remember, Jack has a keen sense about things like this. Read the fine print, and are you absolutely sure Colonel?"

"They'll be fine, sir, provided they don't pull an Aschen and slowly kill away the population, we'll be fine."

"All right, the debriefing is officially over, dismissed."

Sam, Gina, and Jack all stood up and left the room, followed by Teal'c, Jacob, and Daniel.


	6. Journeys In Parenting

**Chapter 6- Journeys In Parenting**

**3 months later…**

General Hammond faced his most trusted team in the gate room. "Jack, are you ready to ship out?"

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, Sam was in the control room, "Wait!" She ran down to the gate room. She entered the room. He gave her a hug and a kiss "I'll miss you Sam." He knelt down to face her stomach, "And you, be good to your mum while I'm gone."

He kissed her stomach and stood up, "I love you, Sam."

She hugged him "I love you, too. Come back safe."

"I will."

General Hammond turned to SG-1 "SG-1, you have a go."

They all turned to leave when Sam screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach, and collapsed.

"Sam!" He caught her before her head hit the ground, "We need a medical team down here!" A second later, a medical team, lead by Dr. Frasier, put her on a stretcher and wheeled her away. Jack jogged alongside her holding her hand the whole way.

Before they left the room Jack turned to General Hammond "Sir?"

"The mission is postponed."

"Thank-you, sir."

Jack ran off to catch up with the doctors. He gripped Sam's hand once more, hoping she'd wake up soon. His wish came true, as her eyes opened slightly, "Jack?"

"I'm here, baby."

"Jack, what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I had this pain, it was at where… Oh god, Jack, the baby!"

"Sam, calm down, get some rest, Janet's gonna take a look at the baby in a bit." He kissed the top of her head "Remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Thanks, Jack." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and Janet came to check on Sam.

"Will she be ok?" Jack asked "Will the baby be ok?"

"I can't tell you unless you let me find out, Jack."

"Oh, sorry." And Sam smiled

He moved his chair on the opposite side, holding her hand once more. All three of them focused their attention on the monitor. Janet put her stethoscope to Sam's stomach, relieved to hear a pulse. Jack saw Janet's smile "The baby's alright?"

"Well, the baby's got a heartbeat, fast, but normal."

They both smiled as they looked at the little baby, sleeping soundly, sucking on it's thumb.

"The baby's perfectly fine, nothing wrong. Sam, what did you eat today?"

"Umm, some eggs, toast, milk, crackers, cereal, Jello, orange juice…"

"Ok, seems fine."

"What did you work on today?"

"Some space-time calculations, that was it."

Jack looked at her "Did you have lunch?"

"Yes."

"It's probably nothing. The baby's fine, Sam's fine from what I can tell, all I can say is stay on base and get plenty of rest."

"And when I come back the day after tomorrow, we'll do the nursery."

Sam smiled "You really want to do the nursery, don't you?"

"Yup, we'll do everything. Paint, bedding, everything."

"Do you guys want to know the sex?"

Sam looked at Jack, "Well, we're doing the nursery, and we're going to get baby clothes… Why not?"

"Sure, seems… Logical…"

Janet looked closer at the monitor, "Well, it appears to be a boy."

"A boy!" Sam and Jack said together, "We're having a boy!"

Sam let a yawn escape. Immediately, Jack gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "You need your rest."

She smiled, kissing him back, "See you, honey."

"Later, baby."

Janet turned to Sam "I never thought I'd live to see you two together."

"Hey, dreams come true."

"Well, you need your rest."

She nodded and fell asleep soundly.

Later that night she woke up, not surprised to see Jack sleeping in a chair by her side. He must have snuck in later. She sat up, "Jack?" He moved slightly, but didn't wake up. "Jack, wake up." She said sweetly. He moved a bit, this was probably the best way to wake up, to the sound of Sam's voice.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning, baby." Sam said, kissing his cheek. "The baby's kicking."

He scooted over, feeling her stomach. The baby kicked twice, they both felt it.

A tear escaped down Sam's cheek.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"It's just I never thought I'd be getting married and having children, let alone with you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Before you retired and proposed to me, I never thought we'd ever get together, because of the war with the Goa'uld and the Air Force regulations. Now, I'm getting married to the man I love most, and I'm going to give birth to his child, and no regulation can say otherwise."

He smiled and cupped her cheek, swiping away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, you know how much I hate it when you cry."

She smiled, giving the hand on her cheek a squeeze, "Thanks."

They looked into each other's eyes and Jack gave Sam a big kiss. She kissed him back passionately.

Jack got up on her bed sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her, pulling her close.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! 4 reviews, it's a new record for me!! Runs around partying


	7. Two Doctors And A Nursery

**Chapter 7- Two Doctors and a Nursery**

The alarm in the SGC started going off. Sam had been in her room, and almost jumped out of her skin when the alarm went off. She got to the control room as fast as possible.

General Hammond was already there, waiting for the IDC.

"It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris."

Sam waited for the team to step through before she went down to the gate room. General Hammond grabbed the mic, "Defense teams, stand down."

Sam and General Hammond entered the gate room. General Hammond stood in front of SG-1 like he always did, and Sam stood off to his side. "SG-1, I assume you mission was a success?"

"Yes, sir, Daniel got some rubbings, Nichols got some soil samples for Sam to look at, Teal'c made some new friends, and I got some name suggestions from the locals."

General Hammond smiled "Debrief in one hour."

Jack went over to Sam, giving her a hug. "Missed you, baby."

"Missed you, too, Jack."

"Hey, after the debriefing, I'm gonna take you home to do the nursery."

She smiled "You really want this baby, don't you?"

"Yup!" He kissed her lips softly, "I love you, Sam."

"Love you, too."

--

Later, after the debriefing, Daniel was moping in his office. He'd been moping a lot since Sam and Jack got together. He was happy for them, of course, he wanted to see his two best friends together, but what about him? He had someone he cared about more than his own life, and if Sam and Jack did something, he had to, because there was nothing but his own fear holding him back. Just then Janet entered his room.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" She asked the young archeologist, "You've been moping a lot lately."

"You noticed?"

"Well of course, you're not yourself Daniel, anything on your mind?"

He hesitated "No…"

"Sure?"

He hesitated again. "No."

"What's up?"

"Well there is something, someone, on my mind…"

She smiled "Anyone I know?"

"I… well…"

She pulled her best puppy dog look. That was really Jack's area of expertise, but he melted nonetheless.

"Who is it, Daniel?"

"It's… You." he said, blushing profusely.

"Me?"

He nodded, still blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, Daniel. I guess I have a crush on you, too."

He smiled, taking hold of her hand.

--

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack were at their house, working on the nursery. Sam had just prepared the baby rocker, and made sure all the electronic devices worked properly. She suddenly began to feel tired and fell asleep on the couch she was sitting on. Jack entered not long after she fell asleep, moving any obstacles in his way. He sat on the couch by her side.

"Sleep well, baby, sweet dreams." He whispered and kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred but didn't wake. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair, before returning upstairs to finish painting.

Later in the day, she woke up, content from her nap. Jack had finished painting the room, she came to see him in his white paint-stained shirt and his old jeans. His hair was a mess, cute, she thought to herself. He was working on a bologna sandwich at the kitchen table, reading the sports section of the paper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Somebody's in a good mood." He said happily "Wanna see the room?"

"Sure!"

He got up from his seat, putting his hands over her eyes, leading her upstairs.

--

Janet and Daniel were at her house, on her couch, her head was on shoulder his arm around her waist. Daniel caught sight of an old picture of Jake, her ex-husband.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to the picture.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, her voice cracking "Not now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She waved it away, "No, you couldn't have known. It's just…"

"What?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "He was awful, Daniel!" She buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's ok, I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No, Daniel, I want to tell you, I just hate remembering it." She said pulling away.

"What? What did he do?"

"He was ok, at first, he was fine with me joining the Air Force, everything was perfect. All I wanted was to be a mom. Then one night he came home from the bar…" fresh tears came back "It hurts…"

"What did he do to you?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"He beat me, Daniel."

The concern for her turned into massive rage at the man. He was a peaceful man, but he had learned a thing or two from Jack. How could anyone do that to her? He embraced her in a hug, trying to take away all the pain she felt. "Nobody will hurt you again, I promise, I won't let them."

She closed her eyes, "I know you won't, Daniel, thank-you."

He smiled pulling away from their hug, smiling that infectious little smile of his, and she smiled back, knowing everything would be ok. He cupped her cheek; she held his hand, giving it a squeeze. He searched her brown eyes, only seeing love and sadness. She searched his as well, finding the same love and concern, and they both were drawn into a kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

--

Jack lifted his hands and placed them on her shoulders, "Whaddya think?"

The room was painted a light blue color, the moldings were a pastel yellow. The crib and changing table were assembled completely, the mattress and pillow were in plain white sheets so Sam could pick out the fabric she wanted later. The walls had a couple framed pictures and the window had the same pastel yellow curtains, and the baby's clothes were in the drawers of the new dresser.

"Jack, this is wonderful!" She said patting his cheek affectionately "You did all this while I was asleep?"

He smiled, "Yup! All it just needs a mother's touch."

She smiled back, "And a little bit of dad's magic."

He kissed her cheek, she smiled and kissed him back. "I love you Samantha Carter," He said, stroking her cheek tenderly, "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too."


	8. Names

**Chapter 8- Names**

Sam and Jack were happily eating their dinner at their house, when Sam brought up the name topic.

"Jack, we should really start thinking about names."

He looked up, "Names… You know I always wanted to name my son after Daniel."

She looked at him, "Daniel Carter-O'Neill… I like it." She paused "I can't believe it, one minute I'm moping in my lab about not being able to be with you, the next, I'm at our dinner table, eating with you, engaged to you, picking out names for our first son. It's unbelievable, Jack, I never thought… After I was a Tok'ra, I could ever be a mother, and now I have our son, a product of our love, growing inside of me."

"Miracles happen." He said smiling.

She smiled back, "Don't I know it."

--

Meanwhile, Sergeant Siler and Sergeant Davis were in the control room. They were obviously talking about what little gossip they've heard. Siler says that Dr. Jackson and Dr. Fraiser have been hitting it off together lately. Davis disagrees.

"No, they always do that… There is no way those two are going out."

"I wish I knew for sure… I'm nothing more than a technician, I don't ever hear much, except for when Carter was working on the gate with me and Felger."

"I'm surprised O'Neill ever let her help with her being pregnant and all."

"Me too."

"What ever happened to normal love anyways? You know when a smart person married a smart person?"

"Well, the General always says, 'Love never makes sense'. Besides, Jack just acts stupid to hide his emotions, probably provide comic relief, and not be swarmed by bumbling scientists like his fiancée."

"True."

"And what's this I hear about you getting a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Feretti says you started to go out with Svetlana Markov."

"The Russian doctor? No! I've never met her, just heard about her. Is she hot?"

"Hell yeah!"

Just then Daniel enters the control room, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh um, nothing, sir." Siler stammered.

"I thought I heard somebody say my name…"

"Oh um, no, sir…" Davis stammered, "We were talking about _Michael _Jackson."

"Sure…" He said suspiciously.

Siler cracked "Ok, Ok! We were wondering, are you dating Dr. Fraiser?"

He smiled, "Oh, I don't know…"

"PLEEESE?" Siler said in a whiny voice.

He smiled, "Yeah…"

"What about your wife, you would give up on her would ya?"

"She's dead. She's been dead. Amonet, her Goa'uld, tried to kill me with a ribbon device… So Teal'c shot her with a staff weapon."

"Oh. We don't hear much."

"I can see that."

--

Later, at Janet's house there was a knock. She opened the door, surprised to see Daniel at her doorstep with a bouquet of red roses.

"Daniel, they're beautiful! Thank-you!"

She kissed his lips, standing on her tiptoes.

Her radio was playing, and just then _Never Had A Dream Come True_ started playing. He smiled, it seemed to set the mood. He held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She put her hand in his, smiling, "You may."

They began to slow dance,

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind,_

_Only grant from yesterday,_

_It just seems to grow with time,_

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_How it could be now or might have been,_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_Never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where that takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you._

_Somewhere in my memory, _

_I lost the sense of time,_

_And so my world can never be,_

_Yesterday is over fills my mind,_

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_How it could be now or might have been,_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go._

_I never had a dream come true,_

_Till the day that I found you,_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_Never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where that takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be,_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head,_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,_

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing,_

_No matter how I try and try,_

_I just can't say good bye…_

By then, Janet got lost in Daniel's eyes, those enchanting blue pools of his. She knew he would always care about her, it was in his smile. He was always smiling at her.

Daniel felt like the luckiest guy this side of the Stargate. He had the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her, how could he not? He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, they leaned in, sharing a passionate kiss.

Cassie entered their living room where Daniel and Janet were dancing, going for a glass of orange juice. She saw the pair and stopped dead. Finally mom was dating someone. But was it? No, it couldn't be, Daniel? When they finished, she stated in her best O'Neill imitation, "Well it's about time!"

Daniel and Janet looked at the teenager, "You know, you spend _way _too much time around Jack." Daniel stated

Cassie smiled, "I know."

--

The next day, Sam and Jack were walking down the halls of the SGC, hand in hand. They finished picking out names for their newborn son and Jack was going on a mission today, one of his last as the CO of SG-1. Sam was nearing her due date, which came with all the mood swings and the cravings, all of which Jack could handle. Jacob was coming back soon so he could be there when she gave birth.

"I wish you didn't have to go so close to the baby's birth."

"I'll be back before you know it sweetie, and long before our son is born."

She smiled, "I love you."

"Love you, too." He kissed her forehead, "Gotta go, baby."

She kissed him back, "Me too."

"Where are you going?"

"The commissary, I'm getting damn hungry."

He smiled, "Be good, baby."

"I will." She said giggling.

Not less than an hour after SG-1 left, the gate was activated and SG-1 came through. Sam and General Hammond walked into the gate room.

"SG-1, I assume that your mission was a…"

"Complete waste of time, sir. According to Teal'c, we ran into the same symbol as on P2R-233."

"The planet where you found the Quantum Mirror?"

"Yes, sir. The symbol means 'Turn Back'. Basically, the planets radioactive."

Lieutenant Nichols stepped forward, "_But_, sir, we _did_ find something."

"Yeah, a couple clumps of purple dirt."

"Sir, it's so much more than that! It has traces of Trinium _and _Naquedah."

"Oh wow, it's so amazing."

Sam walked up to him, "Jack, honey, something wrong?"

"No, everything's peachy." He said dryly leaving the gate room abruptly.

Sam became infuriated, tears springing in her eyes. She left through the opposite side of the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Gina asked "For the few months I've know him he's never acted like this. He wasn't the sweetest little thing on the planet, but he's never acted like _this_."

"LieutenantNichols is correct, General Hammond, O'Neill is not himself. Especially the way he had spoken to MajorCarter."

"I agree with you two, but it probably has to do with it the loss of his son."

"Sam had a miscarriage?" Gina asked

"No. A number of years ago, before he joined the Stargate program, he lost his son, Charlie." Daniel stated.

"What? That's awful! How?"

"Charlie accidentally shot himself with Jack's own personal gun."

"Oh, god. He never told me any of this."

"He doesn't tell you much until he gets to know you."

"Oh."

"SG-1, you're dismissed, Colonel O'neill has pretty much told me everything I need to know. _But_, Lieutenant, I would like to hear any information you have on the soil samples, ASAP."

Daniel and Teal'c left the room, Teal'c for Sam's room, Daniel for Jack's.

Daniel knocks at Jack's door.

"Go away."

"It's me Jack."

He got no response. He opened the door anyways.

"What do you want, Daniel?"

"Jack, what happened? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Then why did you yell at Sam?"

"I didn't yell at her."

"Why are you mad at her?"

"I'm not mad at her."

"Well, she thinks you are, and she's awfully upset, even for a pregnant woman."

He looked at him, "Charlie. We're going to have a _son_, Daniel. I just don't want the same thing to happen to us. Sara was torn apart, I could never do that to Sam."

"You wouldn't, Jack, not on purpose, at least. You need to talk to her."

"She's gonna hate me, Daniel."

"She loves you, Jack. That's why she's upset."

"What are you getting at?"

"She feels like you betrayed her, Jack."

"I guess I should talk to her. These are definitely one of the reasons we decided to name the baby after you."

"Really?"

"Yup, little Daniel Carter-O'Neill." He patted his back, "Gotta go take a certain archeologist's advice."

He turned around, as Jack left his quarters.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it, sorry it's so late. I won't be doing daily updates as before due to school starting back up again, but I'll be updating probably every three days or at the most weekends. Have a happy belated New Year!


	9. Apologies

**Chapter 9- Apologies**

Jack practically sprinted to Sam's room, hoping she hadn't decided to break off. Luckily, her door was opened, and he entered.

"Sam?"

Her back was to the door, "What do you want?"

"Sam, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was just thinking…"

"What, Jack?"

He sat down next to her, keeping his distance from a very angry, very pregnant Sam.

"About, Charlie, Sam. I thought about what happened and..."

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"Afraid? Me? No."

"Jack, it's ok to be afraid sometimes. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Sam, do you really think that I'd admit that with everyone around?"

She smiled, "No, I guess not."

"Sam, I really am sorry for what I said to you, I know what I said was wrong, and I'm sorry for not talking to you-"

She put her finger to his lips, "And I forgive you, Jack." She removed her finger, giving a kiss he wasn't sure he deserved.

Meanwhile, in one of the science labs, Gina was running some tests on the 'purple clumps of dirt'. She had only done some preliminary tests, to make sure they weren't dangerous, plus she wanted to be _alone_. How Daniel explained it, he only gets like that if someone's life is in danger, and he'll be on the warpath if Major Carter's life is in danger, and it started long before they got engaged. Everyone says they've been in love since they met. I say they've got way too much time on their hands, for a planetary defense base or otherwise. Everyone, myself and General Hammond excluded takes part in the SGC's 'Gossip ring'. I could really care less about who's dating who. But I guess with such a big job to do, it's the only thing that keeps you sane. Just then Teal'c entered, interrupting her train of thought.

"Lieutenant Nichols, do you require assistance?"

"No, Teal'c, I'm fine."

"You are upset with what has transpired between you and Colonel O'Neill, are you not?"

"Yes, I guess I am. But I can't do anything about it if it's nothing, now can I?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You are more like Colonel O'Neill than you would like to believe."

She smiled, "Well, the Colonel was wrong about one thing- You _do_ know how to tell a joke."

"According to Major Casselman, he is wrong about many things."

"With respect for Major Casselman, he doesn't know a peanut from a Goa'uld."

He merely raised an eyebrow, "It is good to see you well again Lieutenant Nichols." And he left.

Jack was walking down the halls of the SGC, taking a walk, getting some time to think about what had just happened. Sam had forgiven him, and he was glad, she wasn't the type of woman who holds grudges. But he remembered everything he said to her, and the words stung like someone had said them to him.

This was turning out to be the worst day ever. The only thing that made it seem like the second worst day ever is knowing Sam had forgiven him.

Yeah. And she could fix anything, from a broken reactor, to a broken heart.

She could fix a shot day just by being there. She could mend a broken spirit by holding your hand, she could kiss away all your fears…

And she helped him get the courage to have a child again, after Charlie died.

She was everything to him, everything and more.

And she knew it, as soon as they laid eyes on each other, it was love. They could all see the sparks in their eyes as soon as she walked in the briefing room. Suddenly he felt the sudden urge to go back to Sam's room. Like something important was going to happen, like… _Sam giving birth!_ God only knows if this was true, but he ran back in a panic, and as his panic turned to anxiety as he saw a very pregnant Sam was on her bed, taking in deep breaths.

"Sam, honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm having… contractions… I need… Water."

"I'll get it, honey." He ran into the bathroom, grabbing a glass by the bathroom sink, filling it with water. He made his way towards the bed, "When did Janet say to go? I am so glad we're on base."

"Me too, she said to leave when they're 8 minutes apart."

"And now they're…"

"I'm not sure, they just started."

"I'm gonna call Janet, just in case, you know…"

She nodded, "Go."

He got on the phone, "This is O'Neill, get me Fraiser, _now_."

Janet picked up the phone, "Fraiser."

"Doc, it's Jack."

"What's up, Colonel?"

"Contractions, Doc. Sam's having contractions."

"Well, you seem a bit exasperated for an experienced father, Colonel."

"I'm fine, and please, I'm not a Colonel, just plain old Jack O'Neill."

"Sorry, Jack. I'm so used to calling you that… How far apart are they?"

"I dunno, they just started."

"Ok, when they reach 8 minutes, get to the infirmary ASAP."

"Ok. Thanks doc."

He hung up the phone, letting his head fall back, hitting the wall.

"Ow."


	10. Baby Daniel

**Chapter 10- Baby Daniel **

"Come on Sam, one more push!"

Sam was in labor. The baby was coming, Jack was most encouraging. Sam was doing well, so was Jack for that matter, especially since the little spell he had…

"I'm trying Jack! SHUT UP!!"

He just smiled, knowing how Sara was when she was in labor, "Great, ok, I'll shut up, _after_ you push."

She merely complied, and pushed so hard her face turned red.

In no time, the baby was given a blue cap and wrapped in a blanket in his mother's arms.

"It's a boy!"

--

Meanwhile, Daniel, Cassie, and Jacob were waiting outside. Jacob was totally nervous, although he said otherwise, and Daniel was too. Cassie couldn't wait to see the little baby, and Daniel, well, he was just hoping the baby wouldn't scream in his arms. Just then, the nurse came in the waiting room.

"You may see your grandson now, sir." She said to Jacob.

Jacob immediately walked in, wanting to see his grandson, his son-in-law, and his daughter.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed, "I knew you'd come back!"

"Like I'd miss the birth of my grandson." He approached the family, looking into the bright blue eyes of his grandson. There was a tuft of brownish-blonde hair peeking out from the cap, and he had this huge smile about him. "So what's his name?"

"Daniel Murray."

Jacob smiled at the name, "Might I ask where the Murray came from?"

"Teal'c's name when we're off base around civilians."

Jacob took the boy into his arms, "With a family like yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you became an Air Force officer like your parents, your grandpas, and your uncles and aunts."

Jack chuckled, "We've got one big Air Force family. I just don't want to pressure him into doing something he may be no good at."

"I sure hope not. I think I learned my lesson with Mark." He looked at Sam, who closed her eyes, remembering her ignorant older brother. Jack looked at the two of them, totally clueless.

"What?"

"Mark. He's my older brother. Ever since my mom died, he hasn't talked to dad or me."

"Why not?"

She sighed, "When I was 13, dad was a couple minutes late picking my mom up at the airport, so she took a cab. They got into a crash and she died almost instantly. He blames dad for this, but I forgave him long ago."

"I can see that."

--

Still in the waiting room were Cassie and Daniel. Besides Jacob, Jack, and Sam; he, Cassie, General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 was the closest thing to family they had. Jack's parents died a couple months after he joined the Air Force in a plane crash, Sam's mom died when she was 13, Sam's brother never talked to her, and Jack was an only child. Teal'c, Gina, and General Hammond were going to visit them tomorrow, so as not to overwhelm the baby. I was there just because the baby was named after me.

"Dr. Jackson, you may see them now." The nurse said to Daniel as Jacob left the room. Daniel entered the hospital room,

"Daniel!" Sam said happily, "How are you?"

"A little tired, pretty good otherwise, you?"

"Exhausted."

Daniel smiled, "I can see that." He motioned at the baby "May I?"

She smiled, "Sure."

He took the little baby boy into his arms, "Hey there big guy."

The baby smiled a big smile, and curled into Daniel's chest and fell asleep.

--

**A/N**: Thanks for hanging in there! Next baby Daniel will get a visit from the others, and the SGC'll get in a bit of a snag.


	11. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 11- An Unexpected Visitor**

"Sir, we're getting SG-15's signal."

"Open the iris."

The iris opened, and a few staff blasts came through.

"Shut the blast doors!"

"I no longer have control of the system, sir!"

A Goa'uld grenade came through the gate. Daniel was there, he immediately knew what it was.

"Everybody get down!" He yelled into the microphone.

Everybody ducked and the grenade went off. Just seconds after the grenade went off, three Jaffa guards came through with Osiris before they got control of the system again. Daniel got the iris closed, chopping off the head of another Jaffa.

"People of the Tau'ri," the first prime said, "kneel before your god Osiris!"

An airman spoke up, "Umm, how about no!"

The Jaffa aimed his staff weapon at the airman's neck and Osiris walked up to him, "Where is the one you call Carter?"

"I'd die before I told you."

"Very well, Jaffa kree!", The Jaffa fired the staff weapon, killing the airman. Osiris turned o the control room, "Tell me, where is the one you call Carter!"

Gina was visiting Sam and Daniel, when she got a radio call from the control room. It was Dr. Jackson, Osiris was looking for Sam and probably baby Daniel. She had her zat and her radio with her for good reason, especially when the Sam passed on all the knowledge of the Tok'ra to Daniel, making him a very valuable asset to both Earth and the Goa'uld.

"Sam, get behind the bed."

"Lieutenant?"

"Osiris is here, and she's looking for you and Daniel, and probably Jack if she can find him."

She got behind the bed, and Gina activated her zat.

"How many Jaffa are with her?"

"Three. She sent SG-15's code and we let them through. Only she killed SG-15 after torturing the code out of them. They sent a grenade through to try to kill us, but Daniel told us to duck and they did. Osiris killed a couple airmen, said they'd die before telling them where you were. Daniel told Jack, he's hiding now. We've gotta get outta here, ma'am."

Meanwhile Jack was hiding in the escape hatch. Nobody would see him till they opened the door, then it'd be too late. Just then the door opened.

"Jack! It's me!" Sam said. He lowered his gun and reached out a hand to help her in. She was holding their baby boy, currently asleep. Gina was behind her, zat in tow. Sam climbed up, sitting on a step, leaning back to support her and Daniel. The ladder was off to the side so nobody could see her. Gina was on the other side, her zat ready to fire.

"We've gotta get outta here, get him somewhere safe." Jack said to Sam. They couldn't let Osiris get him.

"We could send him to Thor."

"We can't contact him unless…"

"You still have that Tollan thing?"

"Yeah."

"Can we contact Thor with that?"

"Probably."

"You know how to use it?"

She nodded, putting her hand in her pocket, pulling out the Tollan communication device. Sam was grateful Janet had let her change into her civvies. Sam handed the communicator to Jack.

"You do know how to work this thing, right?"

She nodded, "Let's go." Jack handed her the sling. She put it on and fastened Daniel into it in record time. They all began climbing up the middle ladder, Gina first, then Sam, and Jack following, covering them.

Minutes later, on the surface, Sam and Jack were saying goodbye to their son. A white light descended in front of them and Thor appeared.

"Thor, buddy! Glad you could come on such short notice."

"Greetings, O'Neill, what is the manner of the emergency."

"Thor, have you ever taken care of a human baby?"

Thor nodded, "I have, usually Harcissus children, to protect them from the Goa'uld."

"Thor, I need you to take care of my son. His name is Daniel; he's only a couple days old."

"What is the reason?"

Sam cut in, "Osiris, she's after him. I passed on all the knowledge of the Tok'ra and all their secrets.", she had been silent, wishing there was another way.

"I shall take care of your son as long as you like. I must go now."

Sam held her son close, "I'll miss you baby." She kissed his forehead, "Goodbye."

"Bye, kiddo, be good for Thor."

A tear rolled down Sam's cheek, she knew Daniel'd be safe with Thor, but she was going to miss him. Jack put his arm around her waist, "You did the right thing, Sam. He's safe now."

"I know, but I wish it didn't have to be this way."

--

**A/N**: Now we learned a little about Thor and Daniel, don't worry, I'm already working on chapter 12! It'll be done soon!

Also, I realized that I didn't put up my disclaimer in Chapter 1, where it _should_ be, so here it is:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters or storylines (sob!) _except_ Lt. Gina Nichols and Daniel O'Neill. So you can have them, ha!

**Archiving:** As long as my name's on it!


	12. A Mother's Instinct

**Chapter 12- A Mother's Instinct**

Sam, Jack, and Gina were in the base, trying to find Osiris. Jack had to keep Sam on a pretty tight leash so she wouldn't go on a total rampage. Osiris opened the gate to let a couple Jaffa troops in. General Hammond was at his daughter's beach house, along with a couple SGC SF's. At first, his daughter was a bit mad at him for bringing them, but after stopping a robber from coming in, she accepted it. Daniel and Teal'c were hiding, probably captured now. Just then, a Jaffa patrol walked down the corridor in front of them. They all hid behind corners, and the Jaffa passed.

"That was close." Gina said.

"Too close." Jack replied.

Sam remained silent, still angry.

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm _fine_, Jack."

"Good." He said ignoring her tone of voice, "Now let's find Osiris before…"

"Kree, Jaffa!" A familiar voice said behind them. They all turned around to see Osiris in front of a group of Jaffa. She turned to her first prime, "Choose one."

"I cannot, my lord. They are all of equal value to the Goa'uld."

She looked at him before saying, "Very well, take them all."

The Jaffa grabbed Sam and Gina by the arms, Sam put up quite a fight, kicking and screaming and threatening to blow them all to hell. Gina was doing the same and Jack was scheming. The Jaffa yelled at both women, "SILENCE TAURI!" Sam didn't obey and kicked them both in a sensitive spot, hard. Sam tackled Osiris, and the Jaffa let go of Gina and Jack to apprehend Sam and get her under control. Gina and Jack pulled out their zats before the Jaffa got to the dueling women and zatted them twice.

2 hours later, onboard the Daniel Jackson, Thor was entertaining Daniel by giving him an old communication stone to play with. It was too big to go down his throat and the baby kept on putting it in his mouth cooing as he sucked on it. Suddenly his eyes got big, and he began to cry. Thor looked at the crying baby, and tilted his head. Then he remembered something. He popped the pacifier in Daniel's mouth. His spit it back out and began to cry even louder.

"You will be with your mother and father soon, young O'Neill. Please refrain from crying."

The baby looked at him thoughtfully then slowly began to quiet down. Just then, Jack's face appeared on Thor's computer.

"Thor, this is O'Neill, you copy?"

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"Everything's all clear here at the SGC, you can send Daniel back."

"I am on my way O'Neill."

He disappeared and the message _Transmission Ended_ started blinking on his screen in Asgard. Thor turned to Daniel, not surprised and somewhat relieved to find him sleeping. He grabbed his diaper bag, then wrapped Daniel in a blanket to keep him warm. The baby opened his eyes in reaction to being picked up, and fell asleep again. Thor and Daniel disappeared from the Daniel Jackson, and on the surface of Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam, Jack, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c were on the surface of Cheyenne Mountain. General Hammond just got back and Jack suggested we all take a rest after this week's events. General Hammond agreed and put them all on stand down for 1 week.

"Ya know what would be nice? A picnic, all of us, Nichols and maybe even Ishta if she's up to it." He said nudging Teal'c. Teal'c merely smiled at the comment saying, "That would be most entertaining." Just then Thor arrived with Daniel.

"Daniel!" Sam said, rushing over to her son, "Thank-you, Thor."

"I am glad I could be of some assistance, Major."

Sam took her son into her arms, he opened his eyes, seeing his mother smiled a big smile, and went back to sleep.

Later at the park, Daniel was sitting on a blanket, alone. Janet sits down next to him.

"Daniel? Are you okay? You haven't been acting the same since the attack."

"She used to be so full of life, she was so happy."

"Who, Daniel?"

"Sha're. Today was the day she died 2 years ago."

"Daniel, I'm sorry… I remember the first year you were back, you were so determined to get her back, you never slept, hardly ate."

"Jack told me we'd find her. We did, but that damned Goa'uld took over and…" He picked up a rock and threw it in frustration.

"Daniel, we've all lost at least one person we've loved."

"Who did you lose?"

"I lost you, when you ascended."

"Alright, Sam I hope this little plan of yours works."

She smiled at Jack, "If anyone can pull Daniel out of whatever's bugging him it's Janet."

"I know, but hell, he's been acting weird all week."

Teal'c interrupted, "It is Sha're. Today is the day she died 2 years ago."

"How do you know that?" Ishta asked

"I am, indeed, the cause of her death."

"You don't really believe that, Teal'c, do you? Would you have killed her if she wasn't a Goa'uld?"

"That is very complicated to explain, Ishta."

"Basically," Sam said, "If he hadn't captured Sha're, we may not have even met. I'm sure Daniel doesn't believe it's all your fault, Teal'c, I mean, we're all friends."

"Daniel, please, I know you must feel awful, beyond most people's comprehension, but please, I don't want to see you get hurt." He put his hand on hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. She felt so safe with Daniel. She looked into those big blue eyes of his again, leaning in to kiss his lips.

Watching from their blanket, Jack looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Jack. She smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

"WAAAAAH!"

Jack and Sam stopped kissing to look down between them, seeing their son crying.

"I'll take this one Sam, you've been through a day."

"You sure?"

"Positive, Sam, go have fun, I'll take care of Danny, go grab a bite to eat."

"Well I am a little hungry…"

"Go ahead, you can trust me. We _are_ getting married after all."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course I can trust you, Jack."

He lifted the crying Daniel up, catching a whiff of Daniel's diaper. "Whoo! Looks like you need a change!"

He took his son to the men's room for a quick change. Sam smiled and went for a hot dog and a beer. Her first alcoholic beverage in 9 months!

**A/N**: And Thus the end of chapter 12.

I reread my disclaimer from last chapter- I made a mistake!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters or storylines (sob!) _except_ Lt. Gina Nichols and Daniel O'Neill. So you can't have them, ha!

That's better. Alright anyways, some funny stuff will be happening at the SGC, thanks to a group of heartbroken scientists who just won't give up. Siler and Walter will make another appearance!


End file.
